The present embodiments relate to compositions and methods for the prevention and treatment of acne. In particular, a topical gel, a topical cream and/or an oral supplement comprising taurine and magnesium are disclosed for prevention and/or treatment of acne.
The pilosebaceous units of the skin consist of the sebaceous glands, sebaceous ducts, and their attached hair follicles. Acne (vulgaris) is a disease characterized by a clogging of the skin's pilosebaceous units by the sebum produced by the sebaceous glands. Lipogenesis is lipid production, which occurs in cells of sebaceous glands to produce sebum for the skin, and which can lead to acne when it becomes excessive. Lipid droplets in the sebaceous glands store the lipids produced by the sebaceous glands.
Acne has generally been considered to be an insolvable problem. Acne affects almost all people at some time during life, usually during teenage and young adult years, when sebum production increases in response to an increase in the body of androgen production that typically occurs during these years. Acne is also fairly common in mid-adulthood, and can even occur during early childhood. Acne can become chronic, and can have large negative impact on quality-of-life.
Many topical and oral treatments for acne exist, yet none are generally considered to be cures. In this sense, the field of acne treatment is “crowded art”, having only imperfect solutions. Some prescription acne medicines have serious side effects, and so are not considered completely safe (e.g., isotretinoin, which is teratogenic). Thus there has been a long-felt need for a good solution to the problem of acne.